


A Thank-you Visit

by SrebrnaFH



Series: Shortest Crossovers [9]
Category: NCIS, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, London
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrebrnaFH/pseuds/SrebrnaFH
Summary: A grateful client heads to London to thank the consulting detective.





	A Thank-you Visit

**Author's Note:**

> These things are becoming annoying, actually. I hope I can start thinking in longer scenes sometime soon, or my other stories are doomed...

"I told you I love Paris, but I _never_ said I liked London."  
"Oh, I know. But you simply have to meet the guys who helped me."  
"Why would I want to meet people who helped you track me down?"  
"Because you are _happy_ I found you. And Tali wants to ride London Eye, doesn't she?"  
"Yes, Aba."  
"See? London."


End file.
